


Love's sweet charity

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern Bathroom Wall AU [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very super if you blink you'll miss it bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is part of my Modern Bathroom Wall AU  You don't technically need to read that to read this, but ya should ;) LOL





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a prompt from tumblr user @old-long-john 
> 
> I changed the point of view for this part of it and inserted the prompt answer at the end.

James feels the cold air as the shower door opens and then John is pressing up behind him. John’s hands slip around his waist as he licks across James’s shoulder. 

“You got my present I assume?” James asks turning his head.

He can just barely make out the hum John gives him in answer before John turns him around. “Who are they for.”

James swallows thickly, “I want to ride you, while you’re handcuffed to the bed.”

He feels John’s cock go from half hard to fully engaged in less than three seconds. James smirks at him. John tilts his head up and James meets him in the middle. Their mouths slide together, water cascading down both their bodies as they kiss slowly. 

They’re getting married in a week and both sets of their parents are currently on a plane set to land in a few hours and James needs to get out of his head. Over the course of their relationship they’ve discovered that the fastest way for that to happen is for John to fuck him. 

This morning James had decided on a specific plan and had ended up downtown at the cop shop minutes after they’d opened. There will be no fuzzy fake handcuffs for them. Oh no, James bought the real deal, key and all.

John’s been at work all day and James has been at home with the present currently laying on John’s pillow and he’s had plenty of time to work himself up into a tizzy of self doubt. John’s insistent erection, and the way he’s plastered himself to James’s front has alleviated all that worry.

John’s hands slide down James’s hips, over his ass, one finger sliding between his cheeks. John rubs lightly against James’s rim and James sighs, head falling to John’s shoulder. He’d woken up this morning thinking about John inside him and he’d realized it had been a few weeks. 

John loves getting fucked and the majority of the time James is on board with that plan. But there are days, when James needs it like he needs air to breathe. Today is one of those days. The kind of day where he just needs John, he needs to feel him. 

“How about we get out of here before I fall and bust my ass?” John asks.

James nods, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

With a last kiss John exits the shower. By the time James walks into the bedroom with a towel around his waist John is on the bed, lube and handcuffs lying next to him. He wiggles his eyebrows at James and the tension leaves him instantly.

Of all the things that are on James’s mind, of all the things he worries about, John isn’t one of them. 

James lets loose a long breath as he settles himself on John’s lower abdomen. He runs his hands over John’s chest. It’s a light touch, just the tips of his fingers. “Have I told you lately, how lucky I feel?” James’s voice is soft.

John sits up, wraps his arms around James’s waist and buries his head in James’s neck. “That’s a two way street.” The words are muffled by James’s skin but he hears them anyway and he can't help smiling.

John licks up his neck. The wet drag of John’s tongue leaves goosbumps behind as James shivers against him. If James were standing his legs would be jelly. John lays back and takes the lube.

“Let me?”

James just nods as he scoots a little further up John’s body, his knees bracketing John’s rib cage. John wets down several fingers and then James feels the slick glide of John’s finger over his rim. It's wet and cold and his body jerks at the shock of it. John rubs steadily, back and forth, up and down, all over James’s hole until James is nice and wet. 

John taps against him and James can feel himself fluttering open, desperate for something to fill him. John works his fingers around, teasing, playing, pressing. Gentle little circles that makes James press back impatiently into John’s hand. John pushes just the tip in and James’s eyes slip closed. 

James can’t hold in the the whispered, “Please.”

John finally pushes in with one finger and James all but stops breathing. It’s so fucking good James could scream. He braces his hands on the bed next to John’s head and rocks forward and back. His cock fills at the hot push of John’s middle finger. John twists, pulls out and then pushes back in quickly.

When John’s finger disappears James barely holds in the whine of disappointment, but then John comes back with two. James moans at the torturously slow glide of John’s fingers. The slight sting makes his cock twitch and when John curls his fingers up James collapses onto John’s chest with a deep groan. 

John works him thoroughly, his fingers pressing in and out, stretching and rubbing until James is rolling his hips back, little gasps leaving him every time John hits the perfect spot. John adds more lube and then there are three fingers pushing at him. James sits back up, works his hips back as lightning shoots up his spine when John gets all of them into the third knuckle. 

The sharp burn of being stretched out on John's fingers is nothing compared to what it’s going to be when it’s John’s cock. James stomach tightens at just the thought of John inside him.

John teases him mercilessly, fluttering his fingers as James rides them, getting so close to where James needs him and then backing off only to do it again and again until James needs more. He pulls John’s hand away and moves both of John’s arms up the bed.

John’s smile is sinful when James threads the cuffs through the headboard and then locks them onto John’s wrist. 

James drizzles lube on John’s cock and John hisses at the cold. James takes him in a loose grip and spreads slick from tip to base, if he teases just a little, accidentally on purpose, no one needs to know.

James holds John steady and starts to sink down. He watches John’s eyes close and his mouth fall open as the head squeezes in bit by bit. James sucks in a deep breath. The sting of John’s thick head breaching him makes his nerve endings light up in a pleasure pain mix.

He blows out a breath, pushes out and then John’s cockhead is completely past his rim. John feels huge inside him and James’s breath is hitching. As soon as he’s past the head James starts sinking down slowly. 

He feels himself spreading open around John’s cock and this is it, this is what he’s needed for days, the thick feel of John’s cock inside him filling him with this sweet, almost overwhelming pressure. The hot, stinging slide makes James feels like he’s finally coming home from a long journey.

He drops his head back as he closes his eyes and lets himself feel every inch of John filling him. He shudders involuntarily as he circles his hips. 

“So good. I love the way you fit inside me.” James’s voice is slurred to his own ears, pleasure suffusing every syllable as he grinds down slow and they moan in unison. He sits back up and rocks forward and back once, gasping when the head of John’s cock rubs over his prostrate. 

“Fucking Christ, you’re always so tight.” John is panting already, eyes half lidded as his gaze rakes over James’s body.

James plants his hands on John’s chest and rotates his hips in a slow circle, then he rolls up and back down. He swears he can feel John rubbing all over the inside of him and it sends a shiver through him. He loves the way John feels, big and thick. Its makes him feel so full.

He shifts his weight back, puts his hands on John’s thighs, stretches his body out just to watch the hungry way John looks at him. John has always made him feel special and sexy, but never more so than when he’s on display just for John. 

He sits up straight once more, hips rocking in a steady rhythm and brings one hand to his mouth to wet his fingers. He trails them down his chest until he gets to his left nipple. He traces his fingers around it, watches John’s eyes zero in. 

John licks his lips and James knows he’s thinking about sucking the little bud into his mouth. James pinches it, the little zing that rips through him makes him gasp. He flicks the other one with this fingertip, runs his hands down his stomach, circles his cock in a loose fist, rubs his thumb over the head and collects the small amount of fluid gathering on the tip. He traces John’s bottom lip with it, makes it wet and shiny before shoving his thumb into John’s mouth. John's lips close around him and he sucks hard, tongue licking over the pad to taste James. John’s eyes roll up in his head on a moan as his hip lift sharply making James gasp. 

He puts his hands back on John’s chest and rides him slow, lifting all the way up until John almost falls out of him before sinking back down until his ass is meeting John’s groin. John curls his hips up and electricity arcs along James’s spine. James speeds up, body pressing down, grinding, writhing on John’s cock.

John is straining under him, his arms moving restlessly, his hands opening and closing on air above the handcuffs. James know he wants to touch, wants to feel James’s body, he’s desperate with it, his eyes are hot as they watch James move on his cock. James rolls his body down, hips undulating, stomach rippling.

“Yeah, come on, show me. Fuck yourself for me.” John’s voice is thick and raspy, laced with want. 

It spurs James on, pushes him into a quicker rhythm, his hips lifting and falling, rocking John down into the bed, the feel of John’s cock dragging and pulling inside him pushes him higher.

John twitches under him, hips pushing, and _fuck, it’s so good_ , pleasure spins out through James as he clenches down, his legs clutching at John’s body, his whole being zeroing in on the space where they’re connected, where John is swelling even larger inside him.

James can feel John trembling under him, his whole body quaking, his hips lifting, leg scrabbling trying to get his foot planted so he can push up. James rides him faster, the sound of their bodies coming together echoing through the room. John makes panting little moans on every down stroke and James knows he’s close. He can see it on John’s face, in the way his body starts to shiver, the way he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, feels it in the sharp, quick thrust of his hips as his head goes back. 

“Fuck. James. Fuck.” John yanks at the handcuffs hard as his body convulses under James, a ragged moan rolling off his lips. The muscles under James’s hands go hard and tight. James feels him pulsing hot and thick and deep inside his body. It makes James shudder.

James redoubles his efforts, loses himself in the rise and fall of his hips, in the searing pleasure of John’s cock inside him. He can feel the pressure building, feels it come up from the bottom of his feet into his groin, his back.

James’s legs are shaking and he's gasping for breath as he screws himself down on John’s cock, faster and faster. The head of John’s cock is sliding over him perfectly on each down stroke until he feels his balls start to tighten and draw up. He feels his stomach flip, his body goes rigid and his hands skid on John’s chest. He pushes down, down, down, grinding on John relentlessly until his cock starts to twitch.

It’s like liquid fire inside him, spreading out through his body, turning him inside out. It only takes two strokes of his hand. He feels himself get impossibly harder, skin stretched so tight it’s almost painful and then he goes rigid, mouth opening on a silent shout, stomach quivering as he pulses out jet after jet over John’s chest. His fingers dig into John’s pecs, nails leaving indents as his body jerks in aftershocks.

They lay there for long minutes struggling to regain their breath. James pulls off slowly and he has to bite his tongue to keep the sound that tries to makes its way forth. He hates the empty feeling afterward and normally they’d lay here for another half an hour but a quick glance at the clock tells him that their parents’ flight has just landed and they need to clean up. 

When James goes to unlock the cuffs his hand slips and the key breaks off. “Fuck.”

*****  
(original prompt #59… “I could punch you right now.” SilverFlint.)

When the key breaks off John doesn’t know immediately. All he knows is that suddenly James goes still next to him with a quietly whispered, “Fuck.”

John turns his head and sees James holding up the base of what used to be the key for their handcuffs. “Where is the other piece of that?”

“In the lock.” James won’t look at him. John doesn’t know what to say. What had been one of the most enjoyable days of his life has suddenly turned into a nightmare. He’s handcuffed to their bed stark fucking naked and covered in come. 

“How the fuck did you break the key off?” John starts to tug at his wrists trying to slip at least one hand out.

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself. Just let me think for a minute. Calm down.”

“We don’t have a minute. Our parents will be here in an hour and I’m handcuffed to the fucking bed.” John can hear the hysteria creeping in. He takes several deep breaths and says, “Go get the bolt cutters out of your truck.”

“I don’t have them.”

“What?”

“I lent my truck to Bobby for the weekend.” John can hear the misery in James’s voice and it is no consolation whatsoever.

John slams his head back on the bed. This absolutely can not be happening. John looks at the clock, forty five minutes and counting. “Call Billy.”

James puts the phone on speaker and once Billy gets done laughing he tells them he’s at the station house but he’ll be there as soon as he can.

Billy shows up with the sirens blaring and half the goddamn fire department in tow. James at least had the forethought to pull the sheet over John’s naked body. John is going to kill them all.

“I swear to you that when I get out of these I’m going to punch both of you repeatedly in some very delicate and unmentionable places.” He spits out through gritted teeth.

Just as Billy cuts through the link in the middle connecting the two cuffs, the front door opens and James and John’s parents wander into the bedroom.

“What in the world is going on?” It’s John’s mom that speaks, confusion coloring her voice.

John can feel his face heating and the look he gives James is enough to send James into action. He hustles their parents out into the living room while Billy cuts the cuff off each wrist.

“Next time get the trick kind.” Chase tells him.

John just shoots him a withering look. Billy and his six assistants pile out of the room giving John a salute before James comes back in.

James starts to speak but John holds up his hand. “I’m going to take a shower, you’re going to entertain our parents and we will talk about this later.”

James looks every bit as sorry as he should, he gently takes John’s hands in his. He rubs his thumbs softly over the bruised flesh. He kisses the back of each of John’s wrists before leaving him to shower.

Three days later John comes home from work and finds the antique armoire he’d been admiring last month sitting in the dining room. As far as apologies go, it’s not too shabby but what seals the deal are the six dozen lilies scattered over their bed. James definitely knows how to make a statement.


End file.
